El gremio más fuerte
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Eddie fue miembro de Fairy Tail pero le rompieron de corazón cuando le dijeron que no merecía estar ahí por no saber usar magia, él se fue pero regreso como el hombre más fuerte del mundo y como el maestro del gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore Oc x Cana x Mirajane
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologo:_**

 ** _Hola me llamo Newgate D. Eddie, soy un hombre de gran altura, tengo el cabello rubio, ojos cafés, tengo un bigote blanco y soy muy fuerte y musculoso, soy el maestro del gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore, junto a mis chicos que los considero como mi familia, también tengo dos hermosas esposas, tal como lo oyen tengo dos esposas, y dos hijos, pero no todo fue así_**

 ** _Yo antes cuando tenía 13 años pertenecía al gremio Fairy Tail, era el gremio donde pertenecía mi esposa, yo no sabía usar la magia pero aun así me aceptaron, yo era un camarero del gremio, me hice amigos de casi todos los miembros del gremio, mis mejores amigos eran Natsu , Erza y Gray._**

 ** _Natsu era un chico peli rosado que siempre llevaba una bufanda de escamas de dragón, esa bufanda se la había dado su padre adoptivo que era Igneel el rey dragón de fuego, la mayoría del gremio no le creía que su padre fuera un dragón como Igneel pero yo si le creí_**

 ** _Gray era un chico pelinegro que casi siempre se la pasaba desnudo, en ocasiones su ropa desaparecía de la nada, eso era divertido para mí_**

 ** _Erza era una chica pelirroja que siempre llevaba una armadura y una espada, ella era muy ruda_**

 ** _Ambos eran rivales ya que eran muy opuestos, pero más por la magia, Natsu usaba la magia de fuego, mientras que Gray la magia de hielo, cada vez que ellos peleaban Erza los golpeaba poniéndolos en su lugar, eso siempre me mataba de risa_**

 ** _También me hice amigo de mi esposa que era Cana Alberona, ella era una hermosa castaña que usaba la magia de las tarjetas, eso para mí era grandioso_**

 ** _Pero con mi segunda esposa no fue fácil, Mirajane era una chica peliblanca que usaba ropa gótica, yo me lleve bien con sus hermanos Elfman y Lisanna, pero no con ella. Ella siempre me insultaba y me decía que no debería estar en Fairy Tail porque no sabía usar magia_**

 ** _Eso me dolió tanto, todos los del miembros del gremio sabían que Mirajane se había pasado pero ella no, ese día decidí irme del gremio, Cana trato de detenerme pero aun así me fui pero no antes de besarla en los labios y decirle lo que sentía por ella_**

 ** _Ella acepto mis sentimientos y me dejo ir prometiéndole que regresaría pronto, fui a un viaje a hacerme más fuerte pero nunca supe que podría hacerme tan fuerte por solo comer una extraña fruta y conocer a un desconocido_**

 ** _Hace mucho atrás_**

Maldición, no me he vuelto más fuerte y no tengo comida-dijo Eddie

 ** _Un Eddie de trece años se encontraba caminando por un bosque, de repente se escucharon unos rayos en el cielo, comenzó a llover y Eddie fue a buscar un refugio, por suerte encontró una cueva, él entro en la cueva y encontró un cofre raro_**

 ** _Él abrió el cofre y se encontró con una fruta muy rara, Eddie le dio un gran mordisco y fue lo peor que había comido_**

Bua, sabe asqueroso-dijo Eddie

Gurarara

 ** _Eddie escucho una risa y volteo a ver atrás y se encontró con un hombre de gran altura, musculatura que tenía un gran bigote blanco_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Eddie

Mi nombre no importa por el momento, lo importante aquí ahora eres tú-dijo el ¿Quieres volverte más fuerte?

Sí, es lo que más quiero-dijo Eddie

Bien eso será fácil ya que te has comido la Gura Gura no mi-dijo el hombre

¿Gura Gura no mi?-dijo Eddie confundida

Te lo explicare todo, y también te entrenare-dijo el hombre

¿Me volveré fuerte si entreno contigo?-dijo Eddie

Sí-dijo el hombre

Bien, acepto-dijo Eddie

Gurarara, bien mocoso prepárate para un duro entrenamiento-dijo el hombre sonriendo

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _POV de Eddie_**

 ** _Ha pasado un año desde que ese hombre apareció y me comí esa fruta, él enseño a cómo usar los poderes de la fruta llamada Gura Gura no mi, mis nuevos poderes eren increíbles, podría romper el aire y crear poderosas ondas de choques, también me enseño a usar algo llamado Haki, fue un entrenamiento duro pero valió la pena_**

 ** _Él se había ido pocos días después de mi entrenamiento pero me dejo una alabarda que era más grande que él y una chaqueta blanca que era de mi talla, pero me llamo la atención el símbolo que tenía en la espalda. Tenía una calavera de color morado con una sonrisa y con un bigote blanco_**

 ** _En este momento me encontraba caminando por un bosque en busca de comida, pero por el camino note como dos hombres estaban caminando con una niña de unos cinco años que tenia sus brazos amarrados con una cuerda_**

 ** _POV normal_**

¿De verdad crees que nos darán tanto dinero por ella?-dijo uno de los bandidos

Seguro, magia curativa, esa magia es muy rara-dijo el jefe-Y su estructura promete buenas formas en el futuro, si la vendemos de esclava nos haremos muy ricos

¿Y si nos la quedamos?

No es mala idea, hahaha

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Una onda de choques golpeo a los bandidos y los mando a volar muy lejos, Eddie se acerco a la niña y vio que su cabello era azul oscuro, se acerco más pero ella retrocedió asustada_**

Tranquila, no te hare daño, voy a liberarte-dijo Eddie

 ** _Eddie la desato usando su alabarda para quitarle las cuerdas_**

Me llamo Newgate D. Eddie, ¿Quién eres tú niña?-dijo Eddie

Wendy Marvel-dijo la niña

Encantado de conocerte Wendy, dime ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?-dijo Eddie

 ** _Wendy tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar mientras contenía sus sollozos_**

E…e…estaba en el bosque con Grandine, me fui a dormir y luego…se había ido-dijo Wendy

Oh lamento tú pérdida-dijo Eddie

¿Qué? No, no ha muerto, solo se fue, desapareció-dijo Wendy

Perdón-dijo Eddie

Encontré a un ciervo herido y lo curé con mi magia-dijo Wendy-Esos hombres me vieron y me secuestraron, no se a donde ir, Grandine no volvió

Grandine ¿Es tu madre?-dijo Eddie-No tengo nada que hacer salvo viajar y hacerme más fuerte , te ayudare a buscar a tu madre

¿Enserio?-dijo Wendy feliz

Sí-dijo Eddie

Gracias, onii-chan-dijo Wendy abrazándolo y llorando-Pero puede ser difícil

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Eddie

Grandine es un dragón-dijo Wendy

¿Dragón? Eso lo puede complicar, solo he oído de los dragones por mi amigo Natsu-dijo Eddie

¿También sabes de ellos? ¿Eres un Dragón Slayer también?-dijo Wendy

No, se podría decir que soy un simple humano usuario de Haki-dijo Eddie

¿Haki?-dijo Wendy confundida

Es un sexto sentido que todos poseemos, si quieres puedo enseñarte a usarlo-dijo Eddie

Me gustaría-dijo Wendy

Bien, pero por el momento tenemos que buscar un lugar en donde dormir-dijo Eddie

Sí-dijo Wendy

 ** _Varias semanas después_**

 ** _Wendy y Eddie se la pasaron caminando por el bosque, Wendy estaba muy feliz teniendo a Eddie, ya no se sentía sola, él la protegía y la cuidaba, lo veía como un hermano mayor. Eddie se encariño con Wendy, la veía como su hermanita, ahora se encontraban caminando por una ciudad_**

 ** _Caminaban por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron al parque de la ciudad, curiosamente estaba lloviendo ahí, era la única parte de la ciudad, caminaron más hasta que vieron a un grupo de niños molestando a una niña peli azul_**

Jajaja que horrible muñeca-dijo un niño quitándole a la niña su muñeca

Oye, devuélvemelo-dijo la niña

Oh lo quieres-dijo el niño sonriendo malvadamente

 ** _El niño tomo la muñeca por los brazos y lo rompió a la mitad, se lo aventó a la niña y ella lloro más fuerte y la lluvia incremento_**

Mira lo que hiciste tonto-dijo otro niño

Da igual, es divertido verla llorar, jajaja

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El niño fue a volar por un golpe que le dio Eddie, los otros niños se lanzaron contra él pero Eddie esquivo con facilidad sus golpes_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Mando a volar a los niños con un terremoto_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Eddie a la niña

Sí, gracias-dijo la niña

¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Eddie

Juvia Loxar-dijo la niña

Mucho gusto Juvia, yo soy Newgate D. Eddie-dijo Eddie

Y yo soy Wendy Marvel-dijo Wendy

Gusto en conocerlos Eddie-kun, Wendy-san-dijo Juvia

Dime ¿Tú causas esta lluvia?-dijo Eddie

Sí, ¿No les gusta?-dijo Juvia triste

Me gusta mucho-dijo Eddie

¿Eh?-dijo Juvia sorprendida

Es muy refrescante ¿Verdad Wendy?-dijo Eddie

Sí onii-chan-dijo Wendy

 ** _De repente las nubes se fueron y la lluvia se acabo_**

Nadie le había dicho a Juvia que le gustara su lluvia-dijo Juvia

Nos arregla que seamos los primeros-dijo Eddie-Dime ¿Tienes a donde ir?

No, estoy sola-dijo Juvia

Entonces, ven con nosotros, cuidaremos de ti-dijo Eddie sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano

Sí, iré con ustedes, Eddie-sama-dijo Juvia sonriendo y tomándole la mano

 ** _Juvia se levanto y salieron de la ciudad a continuar su viaje con su nueva compañera_**

 ** _Unos meses después_**

 ** _Han pasado algunos meses des que Juvia se unió a Eddie y a Wendy, ella veía a Wendy como su hermana mayo y a Eddie como un hermano mayor, a alguien que respetaba_**

 ** _Ahora ellos se encontraban caminando por un bosque hasta que encontraron a un chicho pelinegro_**

Oye niño-dijo Eddie llamando la atención del pelinegro-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

Soy Gajeel Redfox y estoy buscando a mi padre-dijo el chico

¿Y cómo se llama tu padre?-dijo Eddie

Metalicana, el dragón de hierro-dijo Gajeel

¿Dragón? ¿Eres un dragón slayer?-dijo Eddie

Sí lo soy, ¿Tú también lo eres?-dijo Gajeel

No lo soy pero ella sí-dijo Eddie señalando a Wendy-También está buscando a su dragón, nosotros le estamos ayudando. Dime ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Te ayudaremos a encontrar a tú padre

¿Enserio?-dijo Gajeel feliz y Eddie asintió –Gracias este…

Eddie, me llamo Newgate D. Eddie-dijo Eddie

Muchas gracias Eddie-dijo Gajeel

 ** _Cuatro años después_**

 ** _En una ciudad de Fiore se encontraba un grupo de magos caminando por las calles, uno de ellos tenía el cabello hasta su espalda y tenia algunos piercings en la cara y orejas, otra era una hermosa mujer de cabello azul de pelo largo con rizos, la otra era una niña de cabello azul que era acompañada de una gato blanco que volaba en el cielo y por ultimo un chico rubio que usaba una chaqueta blanca con el símbolo de una calavera sonriendo y que tenía un bigote blanco, el chico media aproximadamente dos metros, se podía ver sus grandes músculos y abdomen bien tonificado_**

¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo el pelinegro

Muy simple Gajeel-san, recibimos una solicitud de trabajo aquí-dijo la peli azul mayor

Juvia-nee tiene razón, debemos encárganos de unos bandidos-dijo la peli azul menor

Pero de seguro terminara como siempre, alguien terminara rescatándote-dijo el gato

Que mala eres Charle-dijo Wendy

Entiendo eso pero ¿Por qué Eddie esta aquí? No se supone que el maestro del gremio se queda ene l gremio-dijo Gajeel

Solo vengo a asegurarme que no terminen haciendo un desastre como siempre-dijo el rubio

Solo fue una vez-dijo Gajeel

Si pero esa vez destruyeron una escuela, tres iglesia y dos parques, es mejor que los supervise antes que nada-dijo Eddie

 ** _Mientras en otro lado de la misma ciudad_**

 ** _Se encontraba caminando en las calles una hermosa chica de cabello castaños con unos ojos que le hacían juego,_** ** _llevaba puesto un Bikini negro, unos pantalones de pirata, tacones grandes de color azul oscuro, dos brazaletes u pulseras en cada brazo_**

Rayos, sabía que tenía que esperar a Macao y a Wakaba para hacer este trabajo-dijo la chica-Pero en verdad necesito el dinero, ya casi no tengo alcohol y aparte espero encontrarlo en esta ciudad

 ** _La chica siguió caminando pero no se dio cuenta que un chico caminaba a su misma dirección, los dos tropezaron pero la única que cayó fue la chica_**

Oye, fíjate por donde caminas-dijo la chica

Lo siento, déjame ayudarte-dijo el chico con quien tropezó ofreciéndole la mano

 ** _La chica tomo la mano del chico y lo miro, la chico se sorprendió al ver al chico que la ayudaba y el chico se sorprendió al verla_**

¿Cana/Eddie?

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

¿Cana/ Eddie?

 ** _Los dos estaban completamente sorprendidos, después de tanto tiempo sin verse por fin se rencontraban, Cana se sorprendió al ver al chico que amo y sigue amando se hubiera convertido en un gran hombre con gran musculatura, Eddie se sorprendió al ver a la chica que amaba se convirtiera en una hermosa mujer_**

¿Eres Eddie? ¿En realidad lo eres?-dijo Cana sin salir de su asombro

Sí lo soy-dijo Eddie

¿Qué te paso? Estas muy…muy

¿Muy qué?-dijo Eddie

Cambiado, te has vuelto más alto y muy…muy musculoso-dijo Cana sonrojada pasando su mano por el abdomen bien formado de Eddie

Y tú-dijo Eddie tomando su mano-Te has vuelto más hermosa y sexy-dijo haciendo sonrojar a Cana

¡Onii-chan!

 ** _Los dos voltearon a ver atrás y se encontraron con Juvia, Gajeel, Charle y Wendy acercándose a donde estaban_**

Chicos-dijo Eddie

¿En dónde te metiste onii-chan? Te estábamos buscando-dijo Wendy

Perdón es que me encontré con una amiga-dijo Eddie-Chicos ella es Cana, una vieja amiga

Oh así que ella es la tan famosa Cana de que nos ha contado Eddie-sama-dijo Juvia sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar al rubio

Mucho gusto yo soy Wendy Marvel y ellas es Charle-dijo Wendy

Mucho gusto-dijo Charle

Yo soy Juvia Loxar, es un gusto conocerla Cana-san-dijo Juvia

Yo soy Gajeel Redfox, un placer conocerte-dijo Gajeel

Un gusto conocerlos a todos-dijo Cana-Díganme ¿Ustedes son compañeros del gremio donde está Eddie?

¿Compañeros? No, se podía decir que si somos miembros del gremio de Eddie-dijo Wendy

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Cana

Eddie-sama es el maestro del gremio del cual formamos parte, somos del gremio de "Shirohige"-dijo Juvia

¡¿Qué?!-grito Cana sorprendida

 ** _Todo el reino del Fiore sabía sobre el gremio de "Shirohige", era uno de los gremios que se habían vuelto tan populares y fuertes en todo el reino, se decían rumores que sus miembros eran tan fuertes como los magos santos y de su maestro, decían que era un monstruo que podía superar fácilmente a los diez magos santos y que era capaz de destruir el mundo_**

Tu..tu…tu ¡¿Tu eres el maestro del clan más fuerte de Fiore?!-grito Cana más sorprendida y llamando la atención de todos

Sí pero no lo grites-dijo Eddie

Perdón es solo que no me esperaba que fueras el maestro más fuerte de todo el mundo-dijo Cana

Bueno dejemos eso a un lado y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo Eddie

Vengo a una solicitud de trabajo, debo de acabar con un grupo de bandidos-dijo Cana

Vaya es la misma misión que la nuestra-dijo Gajeel

¿Qué?-dijo Cana

Sí, nosotros venimos a hacer ese trabajo-dijo Charle

Ya veo, lamento decirles esto pero ese trabajo es mío y de nadie más-dijo Cana

¿Por qué no trabajamos en equipo? Así podemos dividir el dinero del trabajo-dijo Wendy

Me parece una buena idea Wendy, ¿Qué dices Cana? ¿Trabajamos juntos?-dijo Eddie

Ok, quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto-dijo Cana

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Los chicos habían llegado casi a las afueras del pueblo, ahí encontraron la guarida de los delincuentes_**

Gajeel, puedo notar que el enemigo no es muy fuerte, deja que yo me encargue de esto-dijo Eddie

Ok, tu mandas-dijo Gajeel

 ** _Eddie se para enfrente de la entrada de la guarida, levanto su brazo derecho y…._**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Una tremenda onda de choques derribo la entrada junto con toda la guarida y creando una gran nube de polvo, Cana se quedo sorprendida por el poder monstruoso que tenía Eddie_**

 ** _Cuando el polvo se fue revelo los pedazos de la guarida en el suelo y a varios hombres en ellos que estaban inconscientes, eran los criminales que habían sido vencidos por Eddie de un solo golpe_**

Bien ya acabamos aquí, vamos por el dinero-dijo Eddie

Hai-dijeron los cuatro

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los seis habían salido de la oficinal del alcalde con la recompensa, se la habían dividido y Cana estaba a punto de irse pero se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde_**

¿No tienes en donde quedarte?-dijo Eddie

No-dijo Cana

Puedes venir con nosotros a nuestro gremio, está cerca-dijo Eddie

Te lo agradezco mucho Eddie-dijo Cana

 ** _Ellos comenzaron a caminar a las afueras del pueblo y caminaron por un bosque unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a una playa donde estaba el gremio de Eddie, era enorme tenia la apariencia de un castillo, en lo más alto de él había una bandera negra con el mismo símbolo que Eddie llevaba en su chaqueta, al lado del gremio habían tres grandes barco de forma de ballena pero hubo uno que llamo la atención de Cana, era un barco de ballena blanca_**

 ** _Entraron al gremio y vieron a mucho magos que los recibieron_**

¡Bienvenido Master!-gritaron todos

Gracias por la bienvenida chicos-dijo Eddie-Hoy traemos a una invitada, ella es Cana es una amiga mía, quiero que la traten bien

¡Hai!-gritaron todos

 ** _Cana fue a sentarse a la mesa del bar y pidió una barril de alcohol_**

¿Desde cuándo tomas?-dijo Eddie

No tiene mucho, en Fairy Tail soy la mejor bebedora, es más soy la mejor bebedora del mundo-dijo Cana

Lo dudo-dijo Eddie

¿Disculpa?-dijo Cana

Yo puedo beber más alcohol que cualquier hombre en el mundo-dijo Eddie

¿Acaso me estas retando?-dijo Cana

Puede ser-dijo Eddie

Muy bien chico grande si quieres una competencia de bebida eso tendrás-dijo Cana

¡Oigan todos! El maestro esta por tener otra competencia de bebidas!-grito uno de los magos

 ** _Todos los miembros del gremio se acercaron a la mesa del bar para ver la competencia, el mesero trajo dos barriles de alcohol y la competencia comenzó_**

 ** _Después de cinco barriles aun los dos seguían sobrios, Los dos ahorra iban con el decimo barril, los miembros del gremio comenzó a animar a su favorito, se habían sorprendido que Cana estuviera en par que su maestro_**

¡Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!-gritaron la mitad del gremio apoyando a su maestro

¡Cana, Cana, Cana!-grito la otra mitad del gremio apoyando a Cana

¿En qué barril van?-dijo Gajeel

En el veinteavo-dijo Juvia

Wow, ella a llegado más lejos que cualquiera-dijo Gajeel

 ** _La competencia duro hasta que ambos llegaron al cincuentavo barril, Cana ya estaba mareado y tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas por el otro lado, Eddie seguía sobrio y no se detenía, Cana se sorprendía al ver a Eddie que seguía bebiendo más rápido que ella_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Cana cayó al suelo con los ojos hechos remolinos_**

¡El ganador!-grito Gajeel levantando la mano de Eddie

¡Justo lo que esperaba de nuestro maestro!-grito uno de los magos

¡No hay nadie que lo venza bebiendo!-grito otro

Marco-dijo Eddie

Sí Master-dijo un chico rubio de pelo de punta acercándose

Diles a los demás que preparen una habitación para ella, y llévala ahí para que descanse por favor-dijo Eddie

Ok-dijo Marco

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Cana comenzó a despertar y vio que ya no estaba en la sala del gremio, ahora estaba en una habitación acostada en una cama, ella volteo a ver a un lado y se encontró con Eddie que estaba sentado en una silla observándola_**

Por fin despiertas-dijo Eddie

¿Qué paso?-dijo Cana

Después del cincuenteavo barril te desmayaste-dijo Eddie

Vaya nunca pensé que perdería, no cabe duda que has cambiado-dijo Cana

Sí, han pasado muchas cosas desde que deje Faury Tail-dijo Eddie-Dime ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

Bastante bien, las cosas siguen siendo como antes-dijo Cana

¿Qué hay sobre Erza, Gray y Natsu?-dijo Eddie

Ellos se entristecieron al saber que te fuiste, incluso se la pasaron buscándote por los últimos años, de hecho te siguen buscando-dijo Cana

Ya veo, te quiero pedir un favor, cuando mañana vuelvas a Fairy Tail no quiero que le digas a nadie sobre mí-dijo Eddie

¿Por qué?-dijo Cana

Quiero sorprenderlos a todos, quiero que guardes el secreto por el momento-dijo Eddie

Ok, guardare el secreto-dijo Cana

Gracias-dijo Eddie-Oye ¿Aun recuerdas el beso?

Oh eso yo…-dijo Cana sonrojada-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue mi primer beso

También fue el mío-dijo Eddie-¿No te gustaría repetirlo?

 ** _Eso tomo a Cana por sorpresa pero no se negó, ella se acerco a Eddie y lo beso, ella enredo sus brazo alrededor de su cuello y Eddie puso sus manos en su cintura, Eddie la acostó en la cama y le quito su sostén dejando los grandes pechos al aire libre_**

Te has vuelto tan hermosa-dijo Eddie

Gracias-dijo Cana sonrojada

 ** _Antes que hicieran otra cosa la puerta se abrió_**

Oye Eddie quería…¡WAA!-grito Gajeel cubriéndose los ojos

¿Qué pasa Ga….¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-grito Juvia sonrojada y tapándole los ojos a Wendy

¿Qué pasa? Quiero ver-dijo Wendy

Nada de eso jovencita, tu aun eres menor para esas cosas-dijo Charle

¡¿Les cuesta tanto tocar la puerta?!-grito Cana molesta por interrumpirlos

¡Perdón!-gritaron salieron y cerrando la puerta

Que molestos, ¿Bueno en que estábamos?-dijo Cana de modo sensual

Creo que en esto-dijo Eddie antes de besarla

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _En la cama se encontraba un Eddie y una cama desnudos, Cana se había acostado n el gran y amplio pecho de Eddie, los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana y golpeo los ojos de los dos amantes, los dos comenzaron a despertar y al estar despiertos se miraron y sonrieron_**

Buenos días cariño-dijo Cana sonriendo-¿Te gusto la noche que pasamos?

Fue la mejor-dijo Eddie

Me alegra oír eso, pero debo decirte que soy una mujer muy celosa, así que será mejor que no mires ni te acusetes con otras mujeres cuando me vaya-dijo Cana

No lo hare, y déjame decirte que también soy muy celoso y protector, no me gusta que los hombre te miren por la forma que vistes-dijo Eddie

La cambiare cuando llegue a Fairy Tail, ya no solo usare sostén-dijo Cana

 ** _Los dos se dieron un apasionado beso y después se comenzaron a vestir_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Cana se encontraba afuera del gremio, esta lista para irse a Fairy Tail pero antes Eddie le dio algo_**

Toma-dijo Eddie entregándole una tarjeta con su símbolo y pedazo de papel

¿Para qué es esto?-dijo Cana

Si alguna vez necesitas o los demás necesitan ayuda llámanos, nosotros iremos a ayudarlos-dijo Eddie

¿Y esto?-dijo Cana mostrando el pedazo de papel

Si alguna vez quieres visitarnos o verme, esto te ayudara a encontrarnos-dijo Eddie

De acuerdo, gracias por todo adiós-dijo Cana comenzando a caminar

 ** _En ese momento Juvia se acerco y le dio pequeños codazos a Eddie en su pecho_**

Entonces Eddie-sama. ¿Cómo le fue anoche con Cana-san?-dijo Juvia sonriendo

Eso es privado-dijo Eddie dándose la vuelta y entrando al gremio

Es probable que pronto tengas a un heredero para el gremio ¿Verdad?-dijo Gajjel sonriendo

No sé de qué hablan-dijo Eddie mientras caminaba

 ** _Mientras con Cana_**

 ** _Ella se encontraba en un tren directo a Magnolia, ella saco la tarjeta que Eddie le dio y se la quedo mirando_**

 _Te jure Eddie que me volveré más fuerte para ser digna del apodo de "La novia de Shirohige"-pensó Cana decidida_

 ** _Un mes después_**

 ** _Eddie se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala del gremio bebiendo de una gran botella de sake, a él le había crecido un gran bigote blanco, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que vio que la carta que le había dado a Cana estaba brillando_**

Marco, prepara los barcos, vamos a Magnolia-dijo Eddie

De acuerdo-dijo Marco

Juvia, Wendy y Charle vienen conmigo-dijo Eddie

Hai-dijeron las tres

 _Me salve-pensó Gajeel_

Gajeel tu también vendrás-dijo Eddie

 _Mierda-pensó Gajeel_

 ** _Fairy Tail momentos atrás_**

 ** _Faity Tail se encontraba en una guerra contra el gremio Phantom Lord, habían pasado muchas cosas, Jose casi mata a Makarov, hubieron muchas personas que salieron lastimadas pero ahora se encontraban en una difícil situación, Jose piensa disparar el cañón Júpiter hacia su gremio y todos los miembros, Erza quería detenerlo pero todos saben que eso era imposible_**

 _¿Qué haremos?-pensó Cna viendo como el cañón estaba siendo cargado para disparar, en ese momento se acordó de la tarjeta que le había dado Eddie-Espero que llegue pronto_

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _El cañón estaba cargado y listo para ser disparado_**

Jajaja este es el fin de Faity Tail-dijo Jose riendo

 ** _El cañón estaba a punto de ser disparado pero de la nada unas extrañas burbujas salieron del Mar_**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Del mar salieron tres grandes barco de forma de ballena, Jose se aterro al ver esos barco ya que sabía de quienes eran_**

No, no ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él está aquí?-dijo Jose con miedo

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Del barco de la ballena blanca se comenzaron a escuchar un sonido metálico y de pisadas que parecían estar subiendo escaleras_**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Al final Eddie se paro en la parte de enfrente del barco, el usaba su chaqueta y traía consigo su alabarda_**

Gurarara, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Jose-dijo Eddie riendo

Shirohige-dijo Jose

Sera mejor que tengas una buena excusa para atacar a mis amigos-dijo Eddie

¿Quién es ese tipo?-dijo Natsu

No lo escuchaste, es Shirohige el maestro del gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore-dijo Gray

No solo eso Gray-dijo Cana llamando la atención de todos-Él es Eddie

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron todos sorprendidos

 ** _Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban sorprendidos al verlo, Eddie el chico pequeño que no podía usar la magia estaba delante de ellos, a demás habían descubierto que él era el maestro del gremio más poderoso de todo Fiore, pero una peliblanca estaba más sorprendida que todos los del gremio, por alguna extraña razón comenzó a llorar al ver a Eddie_**

 _Eddie, ha pasado tanto, espero que me haigas perdonado-pensó la peliblanca_

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Todos los del gremio de Fairy Tail estaba sorprendidos al ver a Eddie de nuevo y más siendo el maestro del gremio más poderoso de todo Fiore, Jose estaba asustado, él conocía a Eddie, hace dos años pelearon y el fue aplastado con gran facilidad, no sabía que hacer estaba en apuros_**

¿Eddie? ¿En verdad eres Eddie?-dijo una chica pelirroja

 ** _Eddie se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica que dijo eso_**

Oh Erza, tiempo sin vernos, se ve que has cambiado en estos años-dijo Eddie

No lo puedo creer en verdad eres tú-dijo Erza

Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensamos que…

¿Había dejado el gremio? Lo hice pero este lugar siendo mi hogar y el hogar de mis amigos y no dejare que nadie lo destruya-dijo Eddie

 ** _Todos sonrieron al escuchar esas palabras de Eddie, él dirigió su mirada donde estaba una chica peli blanca que usaba un vestido, ella estaba acompañado con un chico peliblanco y otra chica con el mismo color de cabello_**

Etto…me da mucho gusto verte Eddie-dijo la chica del vestido

Como tú digas Mirajane-dijo Eddie de modo fría y dándole la espalda

 ** _Mirajane solo se deprimió de cómo Eddie le hablo y le dio la espalda_**

Te lo preguntare una vez más Jose, ¿Qué haces aquí atacando a mis amigos?-dijo Eddie

¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Voy a destruir Fairy Tail y nadie lo evitara!-grito Jose-¡Apunte hacia Shirohige!

 ** _El cañón apunto justo en el barco donde estaba Eddie_**

¡Fuego!  
 ** _El cañón Jupiter disparo un gran rayo hacia el barco, Eddie solo se quedo parado sonriendo, de repente la figura de una persona apareció delante de él, el ataque golpeo a la figura_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron al ver como el rayo del cañón había sido desviado hacia el cielo ocasionando una gran explosión, todo dirigieron sus miradas hacia el sujeto que lo había desviado y vieron a un hombre de gran altura y musculatura que tenía su cuerpo cubierto su cuerpo a excepción de la parte derecha de su cara revelando que tenía su piel morena y cabello negro_**

¡Diamond Jozu!-grito Jose

Uno de los catorce magos de clase S que tiene el gremio Shirohige-dijo Erza sorprendida

Pudo desviar el ataque del cañón con tanta facilidad-dijo Natsu también sorprendido

Master, ¿Está bien?-dijo Jozu

No era necesario Jozu, podía hacerme cargo solo-dijo Eddie-Pero estuvo bien que lo desviaras, escucha Jose ya que no quieres arreglar esto por el modo fácil, tendrá que ser por el modo difícil

Es posible que hayas detenido el cañón Jupiter por esta vez pero en quince minutos lo dispararemos de nuevo-dijo Jose-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Shirohige, el asunto es con Fairy Tail y la chica Heartphilia

Cana, ¿De qué está hablando Jose?-dijo Eddie

Veras ella es Lucy, es una miembro del gremio-dijo Cana señalando a una chica rubia-Ellos la quieren secuestrar para entregársela a su padre pero ella no quiere

Mmm…entiendo, Jose esta es mi última advertencia, vete de aquí o asume las consecuencias-dijo Eddie

Olvídalo, en quince minutos el cañón será de nuevo disparara y estará tú fin-dijo Jose

No si lo evitamos, Marco-dijo Eddie

Hai-dijo Marco

 ** _Marco salto del barco y de repente se transformo en un ave fénix de color azul y fue directo donde estaba el cañón_**

El mago más fuerte de clase S dl gremio Shirohige-dijo Erza sorprendida viendo a Marco

¡Marco "El Fénix"!

Gajeel-san levántense, Marco-san esta por pelear-dijo Wendy sacudiendo a un Gajeel que estaba en el suelo que parecía a punto de vomitar

Q...Que alguien me saque de aquí-dijo Gajeel

Juvia no entiende porque Gajeel-san se marea y Wendy-chan no-dijo Juvia

Es un misterio-dijo Charle

 ** _Jose intento detener a Marco lanzándole varios ataques pero cuando Marco recibía esos ataques sus heridas se regeneraban a una velocidad increíble, Marco llego hasta el cañón, se des transformó dejando solo sus alas y le dio una gran patada_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _El cañón Jupiter había sido destruido, Marco se volvió a transformar y voló hacia el barco, estando ahí regreso a la normalidad_**

Acaba de destruir el cañón Jupiter como sí nada-dijo Natsi asombrado

Esto aun no ha terminado-dijo Jose-Tal vez destruyeron el cañón pero ¡Morirán a manos de mis soldados! ¡También cambiare el gremio de Phantom MK II!

 ** _Cientos de soldados con espadas salieron del gremio de Phantom Lord, el gremio se comenzo a transformar en algún tipo de robot que se hacía cada vez más grande_**

Marco, trae a Cana aquí por favor-dijo Eddie

De acuerdo-dijo Marco

 ** _Marco voló donde estaba Cana, le dijo que se subiera a su espalda y ella le hizo caso, Marco volo hacia donde estaba parado Eddie, dejo a Cana y bajo a la cubierta donde estaban los demás_**

¿Qué pasa Eddie?-dijo Cana

Quiero que te agarres de mi cintura, estoy a punto de hacer algo que sacudirá todo y quiero que estés segura-dijo Eddie

Ok-dijo Cana agarrándolo de la cintura y cerro los ojos

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Eddie enterró su alabarda en el barco y alzo sus brazos al aire como si estuviera agarrando algo_**

¡Todos rápido sujétense de algo!-grito Marco

 ** _Todos se sujetaron de donde podían, Juvia tuvo que cargar a Gajeel y amararlo en un lugar seguro_**

¡Ustedes también!-grito Marco a los magos de Fairy Tail

 ** _Todos se confundieron pero le hicieron caso, Eddie bajo sus brazos bruscamente y todo comenzó a moverse y a temblar. Cana abrió los ojos para observar lo que pasaba se sorprendió por lo que vio_**

No lo puedo creer-dijo Erza sorprendida

¿Esto es real?-dijo Gray también sorprendido

 ** _El mar estaba dividido en diferentes niveles, los soldados de Jose estaban cayendo al fondo del mar, el gran Robot perdía el equilibrio, apenas si lograba ponerse de pie, todos estaban sorprendidos por el poder de Eddie, todos menos Gajeel y Natsu que parecían que estaban a punto de vomitar_**

 ** _Después de unos segundos todo regreso a la normalidad, ya no había ningún soldado de Jose, todos se habían ido al fondo del mar, ahora Jose estaba aterrado, estaba solo, ya que miembros de su gremio también se habían caído al mar por cómo se sacudía el robot_**

 ** _Eddie apretó bien su puño derecho y lanzo un golpe al aire_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Eddie creó una gran onda de choques que se dirigía hacia el robot_**

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Al recibir la onda de choque, el robot voló en mil pedazos creando una grane explosión, Jose salió volando por la explosión, fue a caer justo donde estaban los magos de Fairy Tail, él ahora estaba rodeado pero sabía que ellos no eran rivales para él. Intento levantarse pero de la nada Eddie había llegado, lo sujeto del cuello evitando que se parara. Eddie creó una burbuja en su mano y Jose se asusto mucho_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Eddio le dio una gran onda de choques a Jose creando un gran cráter en el suelo, Jose ahora estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron de cómo Eddie había derrotado a Jose en tan poco tiempo y sin recibir ningún daño_**

Oigan hay algo que quise preguntarles desde el principio, ¿Dónde está el maestro Makarov?-dijo Eddie

Aquí estoy

 ** _Todos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron al Maestro Makarov recuperado, él estaba sonriendo a ver a Eddie_**

Estoy muy feliz que hallas vuelto a ayudarnos Eddie-dijo Makarrov-También estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te has vuelto muy fuerte tal como dijiste que lo harías

A mí también me alegra volverlo a ver maestro-dijo Eddie

Maestro, el gremio está muy dañado-dijo Erza

No te preocupes, con el ahorro de dinero que tenemos, lo podremos arreglar en un par de semanas-dijo Makarov

¿Qué harán con Jose?-dijo Eddie

Ya hable con el consejo, le quitaran su puesto de mago santo y disolverán Phantom Lord-dijo Makarov

Ya veo, bueno nosotros nos retiramos-dijo Eddie

Espera, acabas de llegar y te piensas ir así de rápido-dijo Mirajane

No se dé que te preocupa Mirajane, ya que recuerde tú decías que un debilucho como yo no merecía estar en un gremio como este-dijo Eddie

 ** _Eso lastimo a Mirajane que se quedo callada y miro al suelo para que nadie mirara sus lágrimas, Eddie subió al barco pero antes dijo_**

Nos llevaremos a Cana por un tiempo, volveremos mañana para ayudarlos a reparar el gremio-dijo Eddie

 ** _Tras decir eso una extraña burbuja cubrió los barcos, los barcos se sumergieron en el mar evitando que alguien los viera, mientras que ellos regresaban a su gremio los de Fairy Tail celebraron la victoria contra Phantom Lord y el regreso de Eddie. Todos estaban celebrando excepto Mirajane que estaba sentada en una mesa sola pensando lo que le dijo a Eddie_**

 _Fui una estúpida a decirle eso aquel entonces, no sé como hare que me perdone-pensó Mirajane_

Oye Mira-nee

 ** _Mirajane alzo su mirada y vio a una chica peliblanca de cabello corto, era su hermana menor Lisanna_**

Únete a la fiesta, estamos celebrando el regreso de Eddie-dijo Lisanna

No tengo ganas de celebrar, me voy a la casa-dijo Mirajane

 ** _Ella se levanto y se fue a su casa dejando a su hermana algo preocupada_**

 ** _Mientras en el gremio Shirohige_**

 ** _Todos estaban celebrando por su victoria contra Phantom Lord, mientras que los miembros del gremio celebraban, en la casa de Eddie estaba pasando otra cosa_**

 ** _Él y Cana estaban en la cama desnudos llenos de sudor, Cana tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Eddie usándola como almohada, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Eddie haciendo que se sintiera calmada y relajada_**

Eddie-dijo Cana

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Eddie

Te amo-dijo Cana

Yo también te amo-dijo Eddie

 ** _Eddie uso su brazo derecho para abrazara y Cana sonrió, los dos en pocos segundos se quedaron dormidos_**

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
